Lying gets you nowhere
by AlmostFamous75
Summary: Remember on the train ride home from the games. When Katniss tells Peeta that it was all an act. Well What if she was lying. This is the story of how things would have been if Katniss realized her feelings and decided that she was going to fix things. Pretty sucky summary, but i'm not gonna be one of those authors that says the story is going to be sooooo much better. Read and see
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! AlmostFamous here, This story is the second one i have going on right now so my updating pace will probably be a little slower than it has been. First Hunger Games fanfic so please be forgiving.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters**

* * *

Have you ever done something that at the time you thought was for the greater good? Something that in your heart you knew was wrong but your brain was telling you was right?

2 weeks. That's how long it's been since I made the worst decision of my life. 2 weeks since I broke the heart of the only man I've ever loved because I thought I could never make him happy. And two weeks is exactly how long it has taken me to fall into a state of depression so deep I can't even see the light anymore.k

Since i have been home from the games i moved into my new home, went into my new bedroom, sat down on my new bed, and i haven't moved since. I think my mother believes that I just need some time to get over what happened in the games. She couldn't be more wrong. I can't sleep, for the look in Peeta's eyes when i told him it was all an act plagues my nightmares.

Today will be the first day I have moved since coming home. When I reach the living room I see my mother and Prim. They look genuinely surprised to see me. As I sit down on the couch Prim runs right over and takes me in her arms. The look in her eyes says she knows the root of my sadness. I shouldn't be surprised. She has always been able to read me like a book.

" What did you tell him, Katniss?" my little sister questions. " I lied to him,Prim. I ripped his heart out and stomped on it all because I was afraid of what would happen if I took a chance." I am practically sobbing into my little sister's arms now. " Maybe if you went to talk to him and explain what happened and why you did what you did, he would forgive you and take you back!" I love my little sister to death but sometimes she's a little too optimistic. " He probably hates me now Prim and nothing i say is going to change what I did" it's almost too much to handle for me now.

This is when my mom decides to put in her two cents. " Katniss that boy loves you so much. You could have told him that you would rather date a toad and he wouldn't stop loving you. I am your mother and it's about time I acted like it, so I'm going to start right now." She grabs me by the arms and pushes me toward the door." Now you march over there right now and explain yourself to that boy." And with that I'm left standing in the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I have gotten so many views for this story already and it has encouraged me to update sooner than i expected. Please know that this whole update everyday thing may not happen often. I probably will not be able to update for the next week as my family is going on vacation to St. John, But keep your eyes open just in case. To all the lovely readers i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters**

* * *

I have a moment of hesitation when i reach the door. What if he slams it in my face the moment he sees it's me? Even in my head I know this is ridiculous. Peeta would never be so rude as to close the door before asking what I came for. I step forward and knock.

My brain automatically assumes the worst after a minute with no answer. He probably saw me here from the window and decided that it was best to avoid confrontation. However, these thoughts are abandoned not a second later when the door swings open to reveal Peeta in all his glory. An apron is tied around his waist that i can only assume was once white, and his hands and shirt are splattered with paint stains.

When he first sees me his eyes light up with surprise and joy, and for a fleeting moment I feel that not all hope is lost. And then it's like he comes back to reality. His face gives away nothing but I can see the anguish and betrayal he feels in his eyes. This is when I lose it. The tears start streaming down my face at the sight of the pain I caused him.

Peeta is so surprised by my tears that he takes me in his arms and leads me to the couch in his living room. It is while I am sitting in his arms that I realize this may be the only chance I get to explain myself.

"Peeta, I lied." I meant it to sound strong but it comes out no louder than a whisper.

"To who?" he replies.

"To you, I lied to you on the train Peeta." I say as loud as I can manage with the fear of rebuttal weighing heavy on my heart.

"You mean it wasn't all an act?" A nod is the only answer I can give."Then why would you tell me something like that?"

" Because Peeta. You're so much better of a person than I am. You deserve someone who can make you happy, and I didn't think that I would be able to do that."

"Katniss, why can't you understand that your happiness is my happiness, so all you have to do is be there and you're already giving me a gift so great I could never repay you."

"I get that now. But it's too late and now you hate me. I don't blame you, I just wanted to explain myself to you. I don't expect forgiveness"

" Well that's too bad because you've already got it. You have me now and there is no way you're getting rid of me"

"How? How could you forgive me after everything I said to you and did to you?"

"That's a simple answer, really. How? By being in love with you so completely, and I think we've already established the way I feel about you."

" I love you Peeta." It felt so good to finally tell him that, however he is silent afterward and I think that he isn't going to say it back. Until I look at his face. He is staring at me with a look of shock on his face and his eyes hold nothing but pure love.

I never imagined that he would talk to me again, let alone forgive me, so I'm sure you can understand that I am in heaven when he replies with a firm but gentle "I love you too, Kat. Always. "

* * *

**This chapter makes me sooooooo happy! It looks like the sun is finally shining down on our lovebirds. Who knows maybe next chapter they won't even cry! There will be a major time skip to the beginning of the victory tour next, but don't worry Katniss will explain everything you missed, I just want to get to the action.**

**Anywho, Review please my lovely readers. Until next time.**

**-Your friend with the sexy imagination, AlmostFamous75**


End file.
